


Tales From Wellsprings

by Supermassiveburrito



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Fantasy, Goblins, Magic, Other, Tentacles, Titfuck, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermassiveburrito/pseuds/Supermassiveburrito
Summary: Erizabetta "Yuki" Westwood is an aspiring monster breeder on the verge of finally opening her own farm. A last minute detour into a Goblin trading village leads her to capturing a highly sought after monster.





	Tales From Wellsprings

**Author's Note:**

> Yuki originated as "Yuki Aenith" from my other works "Golden Morning" And "Pale Women". She was a collaborative effort between myself and another artist who decided I would do all the work while he soaked up the credit. He has since relinquished any ties or control of my works involving her and this is my attempt to reboot her into my own vision as I'm the one who made her an actual character in the first place.

Another trip into the forest, another annoying problem to deal with. She looked around through the shaded woods for signs that she was getting close, a path or a familiar landmark. What she found instead was a sign much more literal; haphazardly nailed into a tree was a plank of wood bearing writing in unmistakably awful handwriting and spelling comprehension. It was nailed in at a poor angle as if it only mattered that it was on the tree at all, and was just about at face height instead of being well above to increase visibility. The nails were barely even hammered into the tree and half of them were bent in another example of ‘good enough’ behavior. On it was written, or rather carved and then ham-handedly painted over, ‘Wee bye yor stuf!’ with a crooked arrow pointing to the left.

“Definitely Goblins.” Yuki sighed to herself.

The young woman glared dejectedly at the sign knowing it was her best and last hope to fulfill an order, lest she return empty handed and hope the customer wouldn't ask for a full refund. This was the last order she had under the guide of a nearby apothecary and she needed every last scrap of money as she prepared to open her own shop in her hometown. She ran her fingers through her long and wild mass of wavy auburn hair, pulling it back into a ponytail on the off chance the Goblins were in the middle of having a food fight like the last time: the results of which ended with the longest bath Yuki had ever taken just to get the mashed potatoes out of her hair. She adjusted her grey cloak and debated taking it off before agreeing with her worry that younglings may try to swing on it like the second visit. Yuki folded and tucked it into her leather side bag before, once more, pausing and remembering the Goblin attempting to give her the gift of random mushrooms, cramming them into her bag and getting them all over her spellbook. She secretly wished there was something she could do to hide her freckles upon remembering the utter cruelty of Goblins following her around while trying to count the tiny spots. What made it significantly worse was how often they got confused after the number seventeen before starting over. 

She tightened the strap on the bag to raise it up under her arm rather than resting on the hip and proceeded in the direction the sign so helpfully gave despite the fact it technically pointed into the ground some few feet away if one were to take it literally. A good many paces forward she found another sign now pointing ‘to the right’ and stating ‘Wee haf meny sel thingz!’ in equally eye-stabbing quality. It was at least a tiny bit cute when she thought about it: that creatures as, to be rather honest, dumb and nonsensical as Goblins had somehow maintained a functioning system from the Old Nights that persisted powerfully to this very day. While this camp specifically might not have started from the harsh and nightmarish past that bore this curious little fruit of advancement, no one had expected Goblins to continue this behavior once the need for it had gone away.   
Yuki continued to check and double check her possessions, nothing for anyone to grab onto or fiddle with behind her back and nothing immediately shiny to get them drawn to. The Goblins here have learned well that pickpocketing and general thievery would get them in trouble with the local guard but that didn’t mean they could entirely control themselves around something shiny. Though they were generally kind, a Goblin is still a sticky fingered imbecile at times. At the very least one could simply carry some polished rocks and hand them out to distract them from snooping for something more. 

It wasn’t that much further in that she saw the wall around the camp, the tall wooden beams extending up some ten feet and secured with sturdy rope; both much too large and too well made to be the work of small green hands. Goblins stood watch from behind them and soon began to wave back at the others behind the walls to get ready for a visitor. Yuki approached the sturdy wooden door and watched it slowly open, dragging against the dirt beneath it as the tiny guards worked hard to open the thing so much larger than themselves.

While the ramshackle collective of old shacks and crooked stalls would initially appear incredibly mundane at best, it was still at least somewhat impressive when one considered just how much of it was built by Goblins; a race not particularly known for construction skills, city planning, patience, material processing, patience, cooperation, patience, being able to do a complex task for more than a half an hour and so on. Yet here their village stood: deep in the Pale and realistically their own. The nearby towns and villages all acknowledged the village’s existence and right to be with people occasionally making their way into the forest just to see the novelty of nice and helpful Goblins.

Yuki stood as a giant amongst them as she stepped through the gate and into the main square. To the surprise of no one imagining what a structure built by the small green things would look like, the answer was very blunt. The buildings were far too small for a human to fit inside comfortably and were also flimsy enough for a particularly rowdy toddler to annihilate. But the complexity of the village was not to be understated as they had numerous kinds of shops and ‘services’ available. At some point a chef had come to try and teach the Goblins how to cook and the word of multiple people claiming to have eaten from the village without being rushed to the nearest apothecary with blood seeping from their eyes lent enough belief that it may actually be safe to eat there, though that meant little when the most they could prepare was the absolute most basic of meals. Another curiosity was a bathing area; curious both in that it was fairly well thought out in its design and more so that Goblins were bathing at all. They had a stable offering a few ‘sturdeh mountz an’ hardee workbeastss’ which comprised of two runty donkeys and a rather fat pig. 

Yuki’s sapphire eyes scanned the village for the specific thing she needed before remembering it should be further in the back. It had been a fairly long time since she had last been here but it was incredibly difficult to wholly forget much about this place for better or worse. She began to head there and wondered how the residents could stand the atrocious gravel ‘road’ laid down at the entrance when a tiny thing approached her, one of the guards wearing an old and dented human helmet and holding a broken longsword of some kind, its blade badly shattered at the right length to make it a suitable longsword for its current wielder.

“You buy, pretty human?” he asked in as polite a tone as a Goblin could accomplish.

"Uh, possibly yes.”

Yuki knew it was difficult to converse with the Goblins as their understanding of languages mostly came down to very basic words and topics awkwardly strung together in a way that almost made them adorable. Giving a blunt negative answer usually made them all feel a tad saddened while giving a blunt positive answer made them all excited to get your attention as you passed by. This may be nicer than other Goblins would ever treat anyone in their territory but no one ever liked being bombarded with sales pitches.

“Here!” the guard said in a happier tone as he lifted his hand to give her something.

Even outstretched, his hand only came up to Yuki’s waist despite her height being well within human average. The Goblins were a small and thin race rarely reaching over half of a human's size or weight; their skin a dull green and their eyes rather large. In his hand was a small and lumpy coin about an inch or two across. It was poorly worked all around with the outer edge being a wobbly, drunkenly drawn circle and the sides looked more like the maker struck it out of anger rather than any attempt at craftsmanship. It appeared to be made of iron and bore the letter ‘G’ on both sides.

“What's this?” Yuki asked the guard.

“Dwarf gave Smith-things. We save Bearded man from bear, Bearded man give Smith-things as thank!” the guard said with a wide smile, “He taught us craft things! We make small, easy things. Give as gift to visitors so they come back!”

Yuki thumbed the coin and flipped it over in her hand before looking back at the guard and smiling, “Goblins smithing things, huh? Never heard of that happening before.”

She continued to walk towards the back of the village, glancing over the little shops and stalls they had made. A few children ran about chasing frogs, a favored pet, while an adult handed out carrots for them to snack on. A few were washing the rags they called clothes and one even appeared to be logging inventory in a comically oversized and heavily worn book held up with the aid of two others. The whole place was a wild oddity with Goblins doing their best to build a small society and actively trying to be nice and polite. The majority of their kind were still thieving, nasty little pests that often turned violent if outsiders came too deep into their territory yet occasionally a small commune like this would turn up and often it'd stay. Once the Goblins established themselves they were usually content to live this simple and reasonable life filled with trade and probably more fun than they could have in a cave. 

Yuki approached the more intentionally laid out ‘market’ at the back of the village and found herself to not be their only visitor. Two Orcs were currently browsing what the Goblins had to offer and while Yuki, a mere human, might be a giant to Goblins the Orcs made her feel just as small as the villagers. They wore hides and furs likely taken from their personal hunts, weapons affixed to their hips and shields sat on their backs. As she approached they glanced back at her; their faces, rough and brutish even without the scars and bruises from what looked to be a recent battle, bore the prominent brow and tusks of their kind and their eyes were smaller yet as piercing as their blades. One was a female and considerably smaller than the male yet she still dwarfed anything else around them and sported incredible muscle definition while her companion looked like a walking slab of meat and punching. Orcs were another race that had odd interactions with other civilizations.  
No unified government, no standard of living, but typically not openly hostile to other races. While there had been countless wars and skirmishes involving them, it most often required a significant effort to rile them up into a real frenzy. While it must still be stated with no uncertainty that entering Orcish territory requires a number of ‘signs of compliance’; indications through various actions to show you meant no harm such as removing your boots to make it harder to run or fight on bad terrain or openly carrying a bottle of drink to give to any Orcs that may approach, passage through their land and even occasional accommodation within their camps or holds was a possibility so long as one expected nothing in the way of civilized comforts or friendly demeanor. Still, if you let them be than most likely they would rarely go out of their way to harm you. The Old Nights forced them to understand when to be civil.

Yuki kept her gaze away from the pair, not out of inherent fear but rather to not seem rude. She knew full well Orcs weren't naturally prone to random violence and as the village was under protection of the local militia, it technically was safe. No, her gaze fell as the pair began to approach.

“Human.” the male called out not far behind the female. 

Yuki turned slowly, not too fast as to make it obvious she was nervous but not too slow as to be considered rude. They stood within normal conversation distance and their expressions weren't quite as stern as they previously had been. This close she could see more details in their dress and appearance like small pouches and sacks affixed to their belts and the furs they wore were very well maintained. The female also held a strange look of savage beauty; her body was well proportioned and her black hair expertly braided into countless small, waist length braids.

“Yes?” Yuki replied.

“Are you a mage?” 

While Yuki didn't bear any icons of a magical profession or college, she did carry her orb in a small pouch on her belt. Then again, they might be asking just to ask.

“I am. Do you need help?” 

The male Orc retrieved a sheathed dagger from behind his belt. He drew the blade from its exquisite metal sheath and showed it to Yuki, holding it between his thumb and index finger. Its blade was solid black, dark enough that it appeared to absorb all light around it. The rest of it; the handle, small pommel and flared guard, were all black steel and black leather though its over all construction was incredible. The blade was roughly the length of Yuki's forearm and fairly thin with a slight curve to the edge.

“I bought this from the Goblins. I want to make sure it's safe to use.”

Yuki looked back at him puzzled, “Are you asking if it's enchanted?” 

“Aye.” 

Yuki took her orb in hand and held it over the dagger, the magic coming to life as the orb began to glow with a faint blue light. It was roughly the size of an orange and made from glass crafted using enchanted tools in a ritual to imbue it with magical properties. When observed it appeared completely see-thru but when fed with magical force it would slowly fill with sky blue smoke. The light began to shine down over the blade as Yuki's eyes focused and the nature of the blade began to reveal itself to her.

“It is enchanted. It seems to have had a spell cast over it but it's a little tricky to tell the full capability of it.”

Her hand left the orb as it rotated around the blade before returning above it. In her mind she could see flashes, glimpses of lethal potential. All she could clearly discern was the image of the dagger soaring through the air and impaling a target before reappearing in its owner's hand.

“I can see a bit of the spell, a remnant of the original intent,’ Yuki paused to ensure she explained her vision properly, “I believe if you throw it, it will return? I'm not certain on the specifics so be careful with that.”

The Orc placed the dagger back in its sheath before giving Yuki a small nod. The two then proceeded to walk away, raising their hands in silent waves as they passed her before making their way out of the village. Yuki placed her orb back in its pouch once the wispy smoke had dissipated and made her way to a rare and sometimes incredible oddity.

The tiny shop she had been looking for was something most people would never see and often would refuse to believe. It was a tent just barely tall enough for Yuki to stand in even with her back bent down slightly. It was lined with shoddy wooden shelves and a few open crates all loaded with various magical implements and components of all different varieties. Wands, books, potions and other such goods were unbelievably rare for Goblins but here they had an expert. Sitting at the back of the little shop just across from the entrance was a tiny, ancient green thing. Her hair was snow white and her skin was vastly wrinkled from old age, despite likely not being anywhere as old as elderly humans. She wore glasses, another rarity for her kind, with bent and rebent frames and scratched lenses. Her head lifted as Yuki crawled into her shop on all fours, apologizing as her wide hips accidentally hit one of the ropes holding the tent up causing it to shake.

“Sorry, ma'am! The hole's a lil too small for me.”

Yuki let off an awkward smile as she looked down at the withered Goblin, an actual shaman adorned in skulls and totems, the only one in this village that could possibly hope to understand anything even remotely magical. She looked over a shelf of jars containing various herbs, mushrooms and other such ingredients for potions. Yuki let out a sigh of relief as she found the jar filled the tiny blue flowers she needed, picking it up and proceeding to browse the room for anything else she might want.  
Goblin trade villages had a tendency to have valuable things from time to time; nothing intentionally stolen though it was always warned one should never leave a bag unattended when a goblin village was known to be nearby. While it could be said with surprising confidence that no one in this village would intentionally steal, a bag left entirely alone was considered fair game. Yes, it was probably still stealing in a way but they wouldn't do it if they could locate the owner at the very least.

Yuki’s eyes continued to roll over the tent before noticing something quite fascinating. On a small stand and in a locked glass case rested an orb not entirely unlike her own. It sat on a clean blue pillow and neither appeared to have even a single scratch or smudge or fleck of dust on them. The orb itself was something Yuki hadn't ever been able to see in person but knew exactly what it was the moment she saw it. It was roughly larger than hers and its body resembled storm clouds swirling through its crystal. One fifth of it was split open in what looked like a perfectly cut, uniformly jagged mouth leading into the core. Yuki nearly shoved her face into the glass staring hard into the electric sapphire heart of the magical implement, the shimmer of it like lighting cracking within the orb.

Magical orbs were created through a process of ‘magical’ forging, which for orbs typically meant altering the shape and properties of special crystals that grew from magic leylines, or glass for cheaper alternatives. Almost any of these crystals could be reforged into whatever manner of implement you wanted yet only the most gifted of artisans could take two crystals and merge them like this. The purpose was that the outer body would fulfill the usual purpose of acting as a focusing conduit while the core would then hyper-focus it through the mouth or eye as some called them. This meant that the orb was perfectly suited for general spells like creating a simple light or focusing more advanced spells like firing shards of ice. It was a tool Yuki had always dreamed of owning to help enhance her magical capabilities yet their usual cost often lay in the thousands, far too much for a practitioner of her level as well as someone still trying to get a farm up and running.   
Yuki looked at the small, ancient Goblin and tried to mask how horribly desperate she was to somehow obtain such a powerful artefact but the smile and wide eyes could be seen clearly for miles. The Goblin turned to her, her eyes closed and her smile soft.

“I take it you found something you like, Human?”

Her voice was something like a sweet old grandma occasionally chewing and spitting out rocks and gravel. Her face lit up with a sudden and unexpectedly wide smile immediately filling Yuki with a sense of unease just slightly great enough to break her giddy desperation for the orb.

“Well, I came for the ingredients but-”

“You're a mage, then? Someone without magical talent wouldn't look at such a bauble with that kind of desire”

Her expression remained one of almost lecherous intent as she waited for the response.

“I am, Elder Sha-”

“Blue Hawk, kind Human.”

Blue Hawk let out the kind of shrill, raucous laughter only an elderly and very weird person could. The kind that often followed a pun or time-worn joke a younger person likely wouldn't enjoy or really even understand. Once she stopped, she looked back at Yuki now with her eyes open and sharply focused.

“Well, uh….Blue Hawk, do you have a price fo-”

“The price is a job!” she shouted as she cut off Yuki again, waving her hand in a gesture one might find to be dismissive if it had come from someone a tad less jovial.

Yuki could feel her body tensing up despite nothing truly intimidating actually happening, but still she replied, “What kind of job?” 

Blue Hawk turned and retrieved something wrapped in leather, unfurling it in her hands and showing Yuki a small, glowing crystal. It was ice blue and turned the air around it cold. 

“We tried our hands at mining recently. Got a tip from a nice Dwarf on a spot that had some of these crystals. Well we made our way over there, got to digging and sure enough we found them.”  
Blue Hawk turned the crystal in her palm seemingly unbothered by its frigid touch against her skin before offering it to Yuki, likely for her to inspect herself. She did, holding it up against the light coming in from the slits at the top of the tent before handing it back to her.

“Unfortunately we encountered some trouble. As our miners worked, something woke up deeper into the cave the mine was in.”

Blue Hawk's expression soured slightly as she wrapped up the crystal and dropped it back into the pot she had taken it from. Yuki listened carefully to her story, the sounds from outside seeming to slowly disappear.

“The boys said they didn’t see anything in the cave with them as they set up and inspected the area. But once they got to work, swingin’ and chippin’ away at the walls, the thing sprang out of some hole and began attacking!” 

Blue Hawk raised her arms up high and stomped around as she spoke of the creature. Yuki covered her mouth and pretended to sneeze to try and cover the fact that she was so nearly about to begin laughing at how adorable it was watching the Goblin do something so silly yet serious at the same time.

“We need those crystals to keep our food preserved. We finally managed to hire a human to build us a proper freezer but the crystals are still needed for us to get it working. Go to the cave, gather as many crystals as you can and come back. Our miners refuse to go for fear of the creature and we have meat that will go to waste if we don't freeze it soon!”

Yuki watched her expression now turn to one of intensity; her thin brows furrowed and her beady eyes focused harshly upon her. In honesty, this was the first time she had seen a Goblin be so serious about something though she was entirely justified. They made an investment to preserve their food stores and that was always something very important to a small village that mostly got by farming its own food save for whenever they sent someone out to trade. It also made sense that Goblins would immediately and permanently fear something big and scary attacking them though considering the size and frailty of their kind, Yuki hoped the creature might actually be fairly small and easy to deal with. She looked back down to Blue Hawk, her hands resting upon a gnarly looking wooden staff she had retrieved from where she had been sitting and her expression still resolute.

“So I just get the crystals, come back, orb is mine?” she asked as she rubbed her chin in thought.

“Aye. If you could also do away with the beastie, we'd be in your debt. I'd understand if it proved too much. Don't get yourself hurt.”

Her voice held an incredibly genuine tone of care in that last sentence, one she wouldn't expect from a Goblin. Her face softened, her shoulders slacked and she let out a shallow sigh.

“Was someone hurt?”

“One miner. The critter grabbed his leg and threw him clear out of the cave with one swing. He lived but he won't be walking without a cane any time soon.”

Her hopes of a comparatively tiny creature seemed less likely though this didn't completely dissuade her from trying. The orb still rested in its case, beckoning for her to claim it.

“You can take the ingredients you needed for free if you could at least bring me one crystal, one a lot bigger than what I showed you. It would be enough to keep the food edible till we find more. We asked other, better equipped travelers but they didn't seem much too interested in helping us with something they found laughable.”

Yuki crouched down in front of Blue Hawk, extending her hand to shake as her face took on a look of raw determination.

“Tell me what you can about the creature and I can prepare for it.”

Blue Hawk shook before sitting back down, struggling just a bit with wobbly knees. The creature, as described by the miners who admittedly fled the moment it appeared, was curious to say the least. It had a body roughly the size of the Goblins, maybe larger and definitely fatter. Its skin shone slightly in the light of their torches and it stood on four short legs supported by a flicking tail. Yet the most interesting detail was its head, or rather; heads. They said it had six of them, each topped with a tiny rounded crest rounding down the backs of their necks. They were clear of eyes yet one rested in the center of its body between the necks. It didn’t take Yuki long to figure out what it was as she had been hunting for something like it for some time.

“A Pseudo-Hydra.”

“Hmmm?”

“Blue Hawk, consider your beastie dealt with!” Yuki shouted with excitement.

The guide pointed to the cave entrance with a trembling hand before running away as fast as he could. Yuki truly couldn’t care less as she boldly strode into the dark cavern, whispering into her hand before blowing as if to send the word flying like a leaf cast into a breeze.

“Firra.”

As the word flew, it lit the torches still in their sconces at the cave entrance and extending deep inwards to light her way. The path led down a considerable way, yet remained smooth and easily traversed. The walls were covered in moss and the torches seemed hastily crafted yet Yuki practically skipped as she leapt into the main chamber, quickly spotting all the abandoned tools and crystals laying scattered about the cave floor.

“Oooooohh lil’ Hyyyyyyydra!” she called out into the echoing cave.

Impatient and unthinking of possible dangers, Yuki picked up the nearest pickaxe and hurled it at a far off wall, waiting for the loud crashing to finish reverberating through the chamber. She waited for any sign of the creature, fully committed to making as much noise as need be to get it to come out. Her plan, while as subtle as marching into a room on fire and screaming about your intention to steal everything not nailed down, proved to be as effective as one might expect. From slightly further into the darkness came the creature, exactly as Blue hawk had described. It stood no taller than three feet without counting the tell-tale six heads now raised into an aggressive stance like that of snakes ready to strike. Each head sat like a bulb on the end of the neck with a tiny slit at the tip. Its body was a shining metallic blue and its single eye placed at the core of its body was a powerful emerald green.

Yuki jumped for joy at the sight of it; a creature rarely found in the wild due to its tendency to hide underground. It was valued highly in her line of work acting as a sort of ‘exotic’ pet for those with carnal interests. In reality, it wasn’t actually any kind of hydra but rather a tentacle creature that had somehow evolved to resemble one much like a beetle mimicking a bumble bee. Yuki had been wanting one for some time, not only to raise and breed for her farm but also for her own interest in hydras both perverted and scientific. The creatures were always in a debated state or rumored extinct but here was a tiny morsel to hold her over.

“Alright lil guy, why don’t you just be nice and come home with me?”

Yuki stepped towards the now flailing thing with extended arms hoping it would just leap into her embrace and follow her to its new luxurious abode.

“You’ll get all kindsa treats and I’ll get all kindsa money!”

The hydra lashed out with one of its heads, striking Yuki across the cheek with fairly impressive force. Yuki recoiled back with a bit of shock at how aggressive it was, rubbing her face until the pain subsided. She reached out to it with her right hand which was also immediately struck.

“Yeah, alright,” she mumbled, annoyed that it always took a bit of fighting to get anything to cooperate, “I gave you a chance to just play nice.”

Once more her orb was drawn as energy began to pool inside it, fed through direct contact with her skin. She held out her hand, palm up with the orb now floating above it, and conjured images of peace and relaxation in her mind. A cozy bed, hot cocoa by the fire, a lazy nap under the shade of an oak tree.

“Rest, rest and-”

Another strike landed on her lowered arm causing her to break focus and canceling the spell prematurely. Yuki hissed from the slight pain and incredible annoyance.

“You are far too unruly for my tas-”

A head shot out straight forward and struck her in the chest hard enough to force her to take a step back to avoid losing balance. The heads all stood poised to strike again as it advanced, clearly devoid of any fear of this would-be kidnapper. She tried to focus on the spell again yet was thwarted before she could picture anything. A head wrapped around her wrist and pulled her forward to the ground before tightening to hold her. Another took her other wrist and a third wrapped around her throat finally breaking Yuki’s connection to the orb due to sheer distraction and leaving it to fall harmlessly to the stone floor. Yuki’s eyes widened though not with fear as the creature approached and readied itself. Instead, her goofy smile returned before a giggle left her lips.

“See, this is the fighting I would have been okay with.”

Yuki opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out, waving it to entice the creature. It rapidly took her invitation and fired one of its heads into her waiting mouth. She felt the tip of it reaching far back into her throat before pulling back and firing in again in one smooth motion. Her arms remained completely bound and the tentacle firmly held around her throat kept her at just the right angle for a proper deepthroat.

Yuki's eyes rolled back with every thrust as her enjoyment burned hotter and hotter, her legs quivering in anticipation of what this encounter would soon turn into. The taste of precum got her aching for things to speed up yet she still remained still to let the creature use her to its heart's content. Thoughts of what she wanted it to do to her flooded her mind as it was all she could focus on as the tip continued to strike the back of her throat.  
Sooner than she hoped, a torrent of hot cum exploded throughout the entirety of her mouth and quickly dribbled from her lips despite her immediate attempts to swallow the fluid. The tentacle tried to withdraw from her needy mouth as she held her lips tight around it to clean it of its cum. The heat was a satisfying burst making its way to her stomach as it contrasted the cool air in the cave.

“Th-that as long as you can last?” she asked with a devious grin.

As if it understood the jab yet not the lighthearted nature of it, the tentacle forced itself under her robes and violently ripped itself out the front of them, tearing the fabric with hardly any resistance. The tentacles around her wrists released her as she pulled back, falling onto her bottom right as her clothes were destroyed. Her breasts, massive and pale, bore the same smattering of freckles as the rest of her body and bounced wildly before resting as she panted and hoped this would only further entice the creature. A second tentacle loosed a shot of cum at the soft things and coated them before wrapping around them and pulling them tight.

“Haha! Well ya gottem, lil guy!” 

Yuki's smile grew more lecherous as the first tentacle shoved itself between them, thrusting as hard as it had with her mouth. She adjusted her legs to sit more comfortably to let the creature continue its assault while her fingers began to slowly rub and flick her stiff and sensitive nipples. Yuki's body always held an incredible sense of touch and the sensation of the hot cum and the teasing of her nipples only got her dying for something more. The head rose and nearly struck her chin before disappearing completely between her breasts. 

Her hands took hold of her breasts now, massaging them from base to nipple to coax one of the favorite aspects of her body into action. It didn't take much coaxing as streams of milk began to spray from her nipples with each squeeze. Each spray elicited a dumb smile from her as she watched steam rise from where the fluid hit the cold stone. Almost immediately two more tentacles latched onto her stiff nubs and began to suck from them as though the creature was starving for the sweet liquid. Never once had she ever come up with any kind of guess as to how she could do this largely on command, though as Yuki grew older and her perverted tastes swelled, she grew increasingly happy with seeing how many bottles she could fill. 

Yuki laid back and let the monster take charge again, the pleasure quickly growing to unbearable levels. Her hand shot down and lifted the tattered remains of her robes to expose her white underwear before sliding under them to get to work. She was already soaking wet from anticipation, her fingers finding no resistance as they penetrated her desperate lips. Soft moans quickly turned into haggard breathing as she rapidly fingered herself to prepare for the main event. 

The thrusting now grew faster and faster as the creature prepared to blast her with burning hot cum again. Yuki opened her mouth and closed her eyes in almost pained desire. In seconds the cum flowed as the tentacles released her breasts to glaze her chest and face in its seed. Yuki laughed with every stream that impacted her skin, her body shaking as if her joy threatened to rip its way out from her flesh. She spent a moment trying to catch as much as she could in her mouth lapping up most of what was on her skin as the creature seemingly paused to watch her writhe and pant as she waited for more. It stood motionless while Yuki spread her legs further, her fingers diving as deep as they could despite the fact that she knew they’d never be enough, coupling with the satisfying taste of the cum filling her mouth as her tongue swam in it for some time before she was forced to finally swallow the thick load. Her sapphire eyes locked onto it while her hips swung in a most enticing way.

“Not so mean, now are ya? What, never played with a woman before?”

She planted her feet and lifted her hips up as she pulled hard at her underwear. They began to tear apart from her ravenous strength, exposing her to the creature who stood still and in a less aggressive stance. Her fingers rubbed her slick clit as she gyrated her hips in a figure eight before slapping her huge and soft thighs. Her freckled skin glistened under the light of the torches and yet still the creature made no attempt to take her offer.

Yuki glared at it, annoyed and resting at the peak of her urges yet receiving nothing to satiate her. The creature appeared frozen with its heads slung low and its eye unblinking. Yuki sighed and rolled her eyes before standing up in front of the monster before beginning to slip off her ruined clothing. There she stood; nude and still partially glazed and unbelievably eager for the monster to resume its attack.

Yet it did not. Yuki pondered this as her mind became clear enough for her to think again. She wondered if it had spent itself or perhaps if it had registered her as something other than an immediate threat meaning it no longer felt the need to assault her. This was a behavior notable in a few tentacle subspecies; they themselves classified as a strange mix of flora and fauna cooked up as an emergency food source during the Old Nights. Yuki retrieved a rock and decided to test this theory as she whipped it at the creature, striking the floor next to it and quickly inciting it to react with renewed hate as it seemingly responded poorly to anything that wasn't total submission. She turned dropped to her hands and knees before spreading out the placement of her legs and arching her back as she waited for the monster to pounce.

It wasted no time in going on the offensive as it took hold of her by wrapping tentacles around her thighs, squeezing them tight before beginning to pummel her bottom with two more. It lashed at her sending ripples of force through her jiggling buns and a lewd smile to spread across her blushing face. Each strike packed more force than she expected from such a small creature yet its ferocity gave it a weighty punch more befitting a much larger beast. Yuki rested her face on the floor as she dug her nails into her fat thighs during her well adored beating and so too were her wrists once more taken hold of as the creature lifted her up. Two more tentacles curved around her sides to continue suckling from her still leaking nipples which sent her into a shaking frenzy as the pleasure was again mounting up into uncontrollable levels.

“Come on! You've got me now take me!” she shouted into the echoing chamber of the cave with hardly a care for who might be wandering close enough to the mouth to hear her.

This time the creature took the opportunity and plunged the thick, bulbous tip of its still slick tentacle deep into her pussy. Yuki let out a passionate cry as it filled her and struck the absolute limit of her body. Immediately it began to thrust hard into her, the small crest on the top of the head thankfully being soft and rounded enough to only add to the pleasure boiling within her. Yuki continued to scream out with every thrust as tears streamed down her flushed cheeks and her legs wobbled from the strength needed to keep her balanced. She had been studying tentacles for some time, pouring over research journals and slowly deciding on a list of specimens to add to her farm but a pseudo-hydra was a rare and prized creature far surpassing most other subspecies. Now she could finally experience one for herself, something she had dreamed of for years.

Yuki felt a second head penetrating her alongside the first and found herself unable to make a single noise as they stretched her with their combined girth. Both tentacles twisted around each other and thrust hard at the same time leaving Yuki barely able to catch her breath before her upper half fell to the floor from how weak she now felt. The nearly broken woman could do little other than pant like a dog as the creature continued to work her as hard as it could with nary a single sign that it would slow down anytime soon.

As this went on, she could feel her nipples becoming incredibly sensitive as each time the beast sucked from her, it sent another wave of pleasure through her. Tears burned her cheeks as she tried and failed to pick herself up until the beast pulled back from her. Before she could turn to look, it rammed the entirety of its twisted two from her lips to her limit, forcing loud and almost shocked cries to tear out from her. Every thrust came faster and faster until Yuki failed entirely to withstand it. Her body shuddered violently and her face remained affixed to the cave floor beneath her; her eyes wide with shock and her teeth pressing into her bottom lip. It continued the onslaught while her legs slowly split further apart and her arms gave out leaving her crumpled on the floor with the tentacles holding her ass up just high enough to maintain a beneficial angle.

Shortly after, it reaffirmed its grip on her legs and released her nipples to use those tentacles in holding her waist. In one powerful and smooth motion it lifted and spun her until she hung upside down in the air with just her head and arms remaining on the floor. Again it slammed down into her while she placed her trembling hands over her belly to feel the girth of what was within her dive and rise in a rhythm so very close to violent.

Yuki was by no means unintelligent. No; impulsive, occasionally irrational and borderline obsessed with such tantric sexual encounters were descriptors far more suitable for one as her. Even though she could barely catch her breath and the monster wasn't strong enough to hold her up without sometimes bumping her against the floor, she could, or would, do little more than smile oafishly and pant as she waited for her aggressive little friend to finish.

“Come on…give it to me already.” she thought to herself, unable to properly vocalize it.

As much as she would have ultimately enjoyed another two or five hours on ceaseless pounding until her legs were useless lumps of gelatin and her womb was filled with eggs, the beast did indeed reach its climax again. Each tentacle tensed up before releasing the greatest burst of cum it had released yet. Near the entirety of her body was glazed in seconds while a huge torrent of burning seed erupted from her stuffed pussy. Her legs tried to pull in as she and the beast were tensed and straining as the last of their pleasure slipped from them. Its grip loosened and its strength finally escaped it as it slowly lowered her down onto the cool stone. Yuki panted and lay still with her eyes closed, still unable to move or at least unwilling to try.

Oddly enough given how angry it seemed to be just moments ago, the creature waddled over to her with its tentacles dragging on the floor before flopping down beside her as it too could do little but pant and rest. Yuki placed her weak hand atop it, petting it gently as she tried to think of how she'd explain what she did to the Goblins. She tried to remember if there was a river near the cave that she could quickly bathe in lest the green beans give her an unfortunate nickname like ‘Glazed Buns’. 

No matter what happened, she had come out of this far richer than she could have hoped for. A new orb, a wild romp with a creature she had been dying to find and soon enough; she’d have the eggs of her tiny friend growing within her that she could begin selling for an incredible profit. Thinking of what she'd be able to do with these new resources, she could feel her excitement building and strength returning to her. She wearily sat up and awkwardly stumbled to her feet before packing her clothes and the required crystals neatly into her bag and then gently lifting the exhausted sex-ball, clutching it to her breasts and watching it wrap its limp tentacles around her as it seemed to welcome the warmth. She smiled and began to steadily make her way to the cave entrance, debating just skipping the river to get home faster so she could play with her new toys.


End file.
